


Прекрасная дружба

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Гарри искренне не понимает, как так вышло, что они с Купом занимаются сексом прямо в его собственном офисе.





	Прекрасная дружба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beautiful Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933665) by [smallearthcat (vamplover82)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat). 



> Переведено для ФБ 2017

Куп всегда был белой вороной, даже в их первую встречу, когда его в равной степени интересовали местные деревья и отчёт о вскрытии. Гарри не возражает, потому что всю свою жизнь имеет дело со всякими странностями. Именно благодаря этому он стал тем, кем он нынче является: построил карьеру и нашёл лучших друзей, о которых можно только мечтать. Так что нет, Гарри не против, особенно когда Куп на деле доказывает, что более чем компетентен в своей работе, и с радостью делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы облегчить Гарри жизнь. Вот почему Трумэн так быстро приводит его в читальню, и вот почему он спокойно позволяет Купу перехватить лидерство, хотя знает кучу копов, которые наизнанку бы вывернулись, только чтобы не дать ФБР сделать и шага.

И вот когда Гарри кажется, что он уже почти готов к любым неожиданностям, одним поздним вечером Купер поворачивается к нему и говорит:

— Гарри, я бы хотел поцеловать тебя. — И это слишком странно даже для Купа.

Гарри едва не давится пончиком. Он глухо кашляет и умудряется проглотить оставшийся кусок одним гигантским усилием. Гарри абсолютно уверен, что его рот и пальцы перепачканы в сахарной пудре, а мозг с трудом переключается со свидетельских показаний на поцелуи.

— Ты что? — глупо переспрашивает он и немедленно хочет врезать себе по лбу за идиотский вопрос.

— Поцеловать тебя, Гарри. Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя.

Никаких дальнейших объяснений не следует, и Гарри не знает, что сказать. Он тянет время, вытирая со рта и пальцев сахарную пудру салфеткой, и роняет быстрый взгляд на телефон, с облегчением замечая темный цвет лампочки интеркома. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Люси подслушала их разговор.

Гарри на секунду отвлекается, чтобы выбросить салфетку, а когда снова поворачивается, едва не сталкивается с Купом нос к носу. Тот даёт ему шанс возразить, медленно поднеся руку к его щеке, и, когда Гарри ничего не говорит и не отстраняется, осторожно его целует. Поцелуй нежнее, чем можно было бы ожидать, если бы он, конечно, воображал, каково это — целоваться с Купом, но только пока Гарри не начинает отвечать.

После этого есть только жар и блуждающие по телам руки, и в ту секунду, когда Гарри уже прижимает Купа к стене, он слышит, как Люси зовет его через интерком. Гарри не знает, чего она хочет, и, честно говоря, пока потолок офиса не упадёт им на головы, ему наплевать.

Гарри отрывается от Купа на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы дотянуться до телефона.

— Да, Люси?

Он понимает от силы половину из того, что она ему говорит, что-то об Энди, но прямо сейчас Гарри кажется всё это совершенно неважным.

— Люси, почему бы тебе не пойти домой? Мы ещё побудем тут немного, а тебе следует отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, шериф.

Линия отключается, и секунду спустя Гарри снова прижимается к Купу. Он нетерпеливо стягивает с него пиджак и уже почти швыряет его в сторону, но в последнюю секунду ловит себя на мысли, что наверняка заденет при этом завтрашний запас пончиков. Тогда Люси удивится, что произошло, а у Гарри нет желания придумывать правдоподобную историю. Вместо этого он бросает пиджак Купа в кресло и приступает к развязыванию галстука.

Минута, и рубашки расстегнуты и распахнуты: так удобнее, и меньше шансов оставить на ткани свидетельства того, чем они сейчас занимаются. И пусть Гарри отослал Люси домой, есть же ещё ночной охранник, который может решить заглянуть к нему во время обхода, хотя это и маловероятно. Они с Купом одновременно тянутся к оголившейся коже тел друг друга, и все мысли об удобстве и ночных охранниках испаряются у Гарри из головы.

Руки Купа оглаживают его грудь и бока, и Гарри не может сдержать пробегающую по телу дрожь. Он ведет рукой вниз по животу Купа и ныряет под пояс брюк, обхватывая ладонью член. Дыхание Купа перехватывает, и Гарри пользуется случаем, чтобы приспустить с него брюки.

Куп скользит руками вдоль его боков к паху, чтобы оказать ответную любезность, но  
затем неожиданно хватает Гарри за задницу, притягивая ближе к себе, вжимаясь всем телом, заставляя члены тереться друг о друга. Когда их бёдра находят общий ритм, Гарри обнимает Купа за плечи и целует так, будто от этого зависит его существование, словно ему жизненно необходима их близость.

Наверно, всё дело в тепле и общем дыхании, и пусть Гарри не знает, как они дошли до всего этого, сейчас ему всё равно. Оргазм приближается слишком быстро, по крайней мере, быстрее, чем, как ему кажется, должен был бы. Возможно, дело в самой обстановке: Гарри бы солгал, если бы начал утверждать, что у него никогда не было фантазий о сексе в офисе. А возможно, дело в самом Купе, который неожиданно появился в его жизни и без особых усилий стал её частью. И Гарри понимает, что легко может представить его рядом с собой до конца жизни. Хотя он не уверен, что действительно этого хочет.

Ну и кто мог представить Купа — застёгнутого на все пуговицы, приверженца правил Купа — полураздетым, прижатым к стене и кончающим в офисе шерифа? Только не Гарри, это уж точно, чёрт возьми. Но сейчас это происходит, и Гарри достигает пика сразу же вслед за ним, не в состоянии сдерживаться дольше.

Ещё какое-то время они просто стоят, поддерживая друг друга, желая растянуть мгновения неги. Но наконец Гарри отстраняется: нельзя больше оставаться в таком виде, и так повезло, что их ещё не застукали. Он хватает горсть салфеток и протягивает половину Купу, и оба молча приводят себя в порядок. Гарри хочет спросить, зачем или, скорее, почему сейчас, но не знает, как сформулировать вопрос, и не уверен, что в самом деле хочет услышать ответ — только не когда он сам не понимает, почему так легко пошёл на поводу.

К тому времени, когда Гарри застегивает последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, Куп уже выглядит привычно собранным, и если Гарри постарается, то может попробовать убедить себя, что ничего этого никогда не было. Но затем Куп улыбается ему с шаловливой искоркой в глазах, и — нет, скорее всего, у Гарри никогда не получится.

— Гарри, — говорит Куп, подступая вплотную к нему, и приглаживает плечики его рубашки, пока не уходят последние складки, — я думаю, это может быть началом прекрасной дружбы.


End file.
